What should have happened
by Silverleaf2157
Summary: This is what I think SHOULD have happened after 'Fang'. One shot maybe two shot. Rated T cause i am Paranoid. FAX. takes place after 'FANG'


**So I know I should be working on my other two stories right now but I had this in my head and it wouldn't go away. **

**I DO NOT own MAX RIDE.**

**This is what I thought SHOULD had happened at the end of Fang, so I refuse to admit that Angle ever happened.**

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

It had been a week after Fang had left and I had only left my room for quick bathroom breaks.

Now was that moment. As I paused outside His closed door (no one has been in there sense that night that He left), I thought I heard a loud thump. Thinking it was my imagination I thought _No He can't be back _and forced my self to keep moving forward.

THUMP.

That time I knew that it wasn't my imagination. Moving back over to the door I hesitantly reached out and grabbed the door handle, biting my bottom lip.

Just when I was about to open the door, Gazzy's door opened and he walked out, "Max!" he exclaimed. "You're up!" seeing me with my hand on Fang's doorknob and biting my lip he asked, "What's going on?"

I opened my mouth to answer when there was another THUMP. Gazzy quickly walked over and asked, "What was that?"

I shrugged and slowly opened the door. The room was the same as it was when I had gone in there to look for Fang and found the letter (That was currently in my pocket).

There was another thump and some muffled shouting. Tracing the sound to the closet Gazzy and I slowly went forward, incase a bunch of Erasers were to jump out.

I grabbed the handle of the closet and slowly opened the door, and gasped at what I saw.

He was tied up, gagged, looking starved and VERY beat up, Fang

Shaking out of my shock I exclaimed, "Fang!" and dropped down and pulled him into a hug, tears running down my face. I could hear Gazzy calling the others.

Shouts of "Fang!" told me that the others had come and I pulled away. I pulled off the gag and looked over Fang's face.

There were multiple cuts and bruises covering his face and I could see a rather large bruise over his temple.

I looked in his eyes and saw relief, pain, happiness and hunger in the dark pools. "What happened?" I asked, my voice cracking from both lack of use and the tears.

"When I had gone home after the wedding I went into the room and got jumped by a whole bunch of erasers," Fang said, wincing as he shifted.

"Bu-but the letter," Nudge said.

"Letter?" Fang asked.

"Explain later. We need to get you fixed up," I said, noticing how it looked like it hurt with every breath Fang took in.

Fang looked gratefully at me and I shifted him out of the closet, shifting him so I could get the ropes around his wrists untied.

Pulling his arms slowly out from behind his back Fang winced again at the movement.

_let Fang be okay, please let Fang be okay._

Iggy leaned down and slowly started to feel out Fang's injuries. "This feel bad," he said, and I noted when he winced.

It only took a few minutes until Mom showed up, and was looking him over.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Fang had a dislocated shoulder, a sprained wrist, cracked ribs, broken ribs, and many different cuts and bruises. "He needs to take it easy for a while, and it doesn't help that he was practically starved." Moms said, shooting a glance at the celing, like she could see the floor above, where Fang was resting in bed. "Don't Forget to change his fluids every two hours." She reminded me as she left.<p>

Walking upstairs I slipped into Fang's dark room, hoping that I wouldn't wake him. Sitting in the chair that was placed next to Fang's bed.  
>Looking down at Fang's bruised face I sighed and slipped my hand into his. The slight touch was all that it took to wake Fang, who slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at me, dark circles under the onyx eyes.<p>

"How do you feel," I asked, clutching my fingers tight around his.

"Fine," he said, his voice still rough from trying to shout around a gag, for a whole week, not to mention not getting any water the whole time.

I sighed feeling tears in my eyes, finally spilling over. Fang blinked in surprise and lifted our linked hands to wipe the tears with the back of his hand.

"What's the matter?" he asked in alarm.

Pulling out the letter I handed it to him, and let go of his hand, so I could hide my face in mine.

There was a moment of silence as Fang read the fake letter. "Max…"

Fang's hand was on one of my own and trying to pull my hand away from my face.

Finally letting Fang pull my hand away I avoided meeting his eyes.

Fang's hand slipped under my chin and pulled it over to meet his eyes. His face was strained and pained, mostly because he was propping himself up on his elbow, the arm that had been dislocated, but also because of the letter, that was clutched in his other hand.

Realizing that he was most likely going to do even more damage to his shoulder I quickly placed a hand on his other shoulder and pressed him down again. Fang gave me an exasperated look before becoming serious again.

"Max," Fang said, settling against his pillow. "Do you really think that I would ever admit that Dylan was right? Or that I would ever, _ever_ leave you?"  
>Looked down, and said quietly, "I thought that you were too good for me before, so this only fueled it more."<p>

Fang shook his head and was about to say something when the little alarm that was on his dresser went off, telling us to change his fluids.

Getting up I grabbed a fresh bag of fluids, that contained nutrients, antibiotics, and the medicine that Fang needed, especially because Mom wouldn't let Fang eat solid food, saying something about after Fang's body got used to eating enough a week without food eating a lot would do damage to his body.

Reattaching the tube that led to the back of Fang's hand to the new bag I hung it over Fang's head on the hook on head headboard.

Fang gazed up at me as I did this, knowing that if he didn't stay still I would do something about that.

"I don't see why I have to stay in bed like this, I've been through worse." Fang commented, carefully crossing his arms. Shrugging I sighed when I heard calls from the kids downstairs.

"Go to sleep, I can tell you're still tired, and if you do maybe Mom will let you up and about soon." I said, slipping out of his room.

(Two days later)

"Night Max," Angel said, snuggling deep into her covers.

"Night Angle," I said, tucking her in. I kissed her forehead and quietly stepped out of Angel's room, just as my phone vibrated, telling me it's time to change Fang's fluids.

Walking down the hall to Fang's room I opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake Fang if he was asleep.

Fang was sitting up in bed, Mom had said he could yesterday, and typing on his laptop.

He looked up and shot me a quick smile, as I went over and quickly changed his fluids, kissing him on the lips. Shifting carefully, Fang patted the space next to him on the bed. I sat next to Fang, careful to avoid Fang's ribs.

Talking quietly I found myself slowly getting more and more sleepy, and was struggling to stay awake.

Fang put away the laptop and carefully shifted so we were both lying down, kissing me gently before he muttered softly, "Go to sleep, and don't worry. I'll be here when you wake."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was my little one shot, and um, yeah. <strong>

**If you want me to continue, and post another chapter with Fang's POV of the 'kidnapping' just tell me in a review!**

**This is my first One-shot, so tell me how it ended up!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
